May I Have This Dance?
by Gilbert Winchester
Summary: Dalton-verse Reed and Shane at prom. One-shot fluff.


Music blared through the crowded hall as a small blonde sat in the corner, just wishing that this night could officially end.

It was his junior prom and he was completely and utterly alone. Reed never much liked dances anyway. He always ended up injuring himself in one way or another, and he wasn't a very social person to begin with. He just was hoping that maybe, possibly, by some force of nature, that this time would be different. He was hoping that maybe _he_ would ask him.

But now _he_ was gone.

Shane.

Reed took in a deep breath, trying desperately to swallow the pain in his chest. He wouldn't think about Shane tonight. He couldn't. This, however, was proving extremely difficult due to the fact that hundreds of couples were swaying to a slow song in front of his eyes.

He saw Kurt and Blaine, David and Katharine; all happy. They were all living out their fairy tales.

He really couldn't take this.

Reed quickly got up from the chair he was sitting in to make his way toward the door, before bumping into someone and falling right in the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"Ow…" His mind spun as a pair of strong arms pulled him up from the floor.

"OhmygoshReedI'msosorryareyouokay?" The room was still spinning as he focused on the face in front of him. _Oh God. _His eyes settled on a messy mop of black hair in an ill-fitting tuxedo.

"Shane! What are you doing here?" Reed gasped, trying and failing to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

Shane looked down wringing his hands together.

"I-I wanted to see you." he stared up into Reed's eyes. "I wanted to come to prom with you." He shrugged. "If you want me to leave I can. I know I've screwed up enough already. I'll just go-"

"No!" Reed stopped him, grabbing the taller boy's hand in his own, brown eyes pleading. "Stay. Please."

Shane heaved a relieved sigh and then smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Reed blushed upon realizing that Shane's fingers were now laced in his own. Neither of them were breaking eye contact, both afraid that the slightest breath could ruin the moment.

Shane cleared his throat.

"So, now that I'm here, are we just going to stand around or are you going to dance with me?"

Reed laughed. A real laugh. He had almost forgotten what that felt like.

"I can't dance."

"Anyone can dance! Come on! I won't let you fall-I promise" he tightened his grip around Reed's fingers comfortingly. Reed hesitated a moment, looking out at the dance floor forlornly. He was just about to decline when he looked up at the boy in front of him. His eyes were full of hope and love. He had waited for Shane forever. He had almost lost him to a landslide, and Micah and now he was here. He wasn't going to screw this up again.

"Okay." he nodded. He swore his insides were about to explode from all the butterflies that were now fluttering around.

Shane pulled him onto the dance floor, skillfully weaving his way through the crowd and making sure that Reed never left his side.

He found an area that was seemingly less crowded than the rest of the floor, and put his hands around Reed's waist; causing the shorter boy to flush a deep scarlet.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered in the blushing boy's ear.

Reed nodded, staring wide eyed up at his dance partner.

He took a few hesitant steps before his foot tripped on Shane's. He grimaced.

"Sorry…" Reed sighed looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

Shane laughed. "Hey-no sorrys. I'm fine Reed. Just relax, and follow the music."

Reed took a deep breath as the two continued to sway to the beat. Reed was actually starting to get the hang of it, and Shane was an excellent guide.

"See! You're doing it!" beamed Shane. Reed flushed.

"Well it's easier when you're here." whispered Reed meaningfully; brown eyes boring into grey.

He didn't know how long they were staring, until the slower song ended, and an upbeat pop mix took over.

Shane mentally cursed the DJ as people began jumping to the beat around them. He reluctantly let go of Reed, who looked slightly disappointed.

"Well-I'd say that was a success." he smiled, "and between you and me…" he leant down to Reed's ear again, "You're the best dance partner I've ever had."

**.**


End file.
